


Bittersweet Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, Sheith Week 2017: One More Time, Sheith Week Unlimited, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen like this.





	

“Would you believe me if I said I loved you?” Keith asks this in the middle of the night, surrounded by cigarette butts and empty beer bottles, the words are slurred and in a drug induced haze. The year is forgotten, too drunk and high to remember.

Shiro laughs, “We all love something and I love you in the best way.” Keith rests his head on Shiro’s shoulder, taking the bottle from Shiro. He takes a long swig before throwing the bottle on the ground.

He’s barely fourteen, unknowing of how this will affect his life. 

Keith tries to stand but falls back down from being unbalanced, Shiro laughs again, pulling Keith close to him. His breath is hot on Keith’s face, but he doesn’t mind. “Let’s run away together,” Shiro says suddenly,  gripping Keith’s arm tightly.

“I can’t leave, I like it here,” Keith mumbles into Shiro’s chest, he rarely likes his foster homes. “Besides what will we do? We wouldn’t be able to survive.”

“We’d figure it out,” Shiro says, deciding to lay down, taking Keith down with him. Keith chuckles, smiling happily.

They fall asleep like that, with Keith lying on top of Shiro and with Shiro having both his arms wrapped around him. Keith wakes up first, blushing furiously as he remembers the previous night, he tries to sit up but Shiro keeps him from doing that.

Keith wiggles out of his arms, sitting up trying to gather his stuff together like he had just had sex with him. Shiro groggily props himself up on his arm, “Where are you going, Keith?”

“To my house, I can’t be sent back again.” He says hurriedly gathering his stuff, if he took a shower and brushed his teeth before they woke up, he should be fine.

“Why don’t I help you?” He says, standing, barely swaying. He walks over to Keith before getting close, too close.

“Can I kiss you?” He asks,  breathless. It seems he also remembers what they had said last night, Keith wishes he didn’t. Instead of saying no, he just nods his head. Shiro leans down, he’s taller than him, and kisses him softly. Shiro’s lips taste of alcohol, Keith isn’t sure if he likes it.

Shiro breaks away too fast for Keith’s liking but he doesn’t say anything. Shiro is silent for a moment before saying, “You should leave now if you want to beat your foster parents.”

Keith pretends that it doesn’t hurt, he grabs his bag and waves goodbye to Shiro, leaving him in an abandoned warehouse full of empty beer bottles and old cigarette butts. He doesn’t run but instead walks quickly over grassy hills, a shortcut to his house.

He opens the back door as quietly as possible but he still sees Maria and Louise standing there in the kitchen with worried faces. “Keith!” Louise cries, hugging him. Maria looks him up and down as if she knows what he’s been doing.

Louise backs away, a horrified look on her face, “Keith, are you drunk or high or both?” Maria looks at Keith, startled.

“I was,” Keith says quietly, Louise hugs him again. Rubbing his back as if he hadn’t just broke her trust. Maria puts her hand on Keith’s shoulder, squeezing his shoulder.

“We are going to adopt you,” Maria says, surprising both Louise and him. “We’ll fix you up, but you have to stay away from that Shirogane boy.” 

“But-” Keith begins but Maria interrupts him, “If you can’t stop seeing him, we’ll just have to move.”

They start to pack up the house, they were moving to Louise’s mother’s house in Toronto. Keith didn’t say anything to Shiro in the days before, he avoided him at all costs even though Shiro tries to talk to him many times.

 

\\\\\

 

Keith leaves his fencing class with a smile on his face, he’s the top of his class and he’s loving it. “Keith!” Pidge shouts, gaining his attention. The small girl runs over, lugging her book bag with her.

“Anything wrong?” he asks her to which she shakes her head, she shows him a video game, one that they had been awaiting for a while.

“Can we play it tonight?” She asks, her eyes shining. Keith laughs and nods his head. “My friend Shiro will come over to play too, is that okay?” Keith’s mind immediately goes to the boy who had ruined him, the boy he pined after for so long only almost die at his hands. Instead of saying anything, Keith just nodded albeit reluctantly.

“Okay! I’ll see you tonight!” She says, running off to her next class. Pidge is a genius, she is only sixteen and is already in college. Keith is a little jealous, but he wouldn’t admit it.

That night, Pidge comes to Keith’s room with Shiro. He definitely looks like the Shiro he had known, but he has a scar over his nose and a metal arm. “Keith?” He asks in shock, Keith almost throws up.

“Pidge, can you leave for a minute?” Keith asks to which she shrug and takes her phone and goes out into the hallway. The two stand around away awkwardly, before Shiro begins to speak.

“I never thought I would see you again. You left without telling me.” Shiro says, his voice hoarse. He sounds so broken, Keith hates that he is allowed to feel that.

“You  _ ruined _ me, I didn’t think I should tell you, I thought it was better if I just left.” Keith says, his voice breaking and he can see Shiro’s eyes water, Keith can’t stand that.

“You were my first love.” Shiro states, Keith always thought he was just playing with him all those years ago.

“You were mine too.” Keith says looking down at his feet, not wanting to look Shiro’s face.

Shiro gets closer, just like that day. “Can I kiss you, just one more time?”

“Yes.” Keith whispers.  
And so they do.


End file.
